Flags of Egelion
These are the historical and current flags of Egelion and its provinces. Before 1711 200px The flag used by Egalion 200px The Colonial Flag of Captaincy General of Sekowo and Bissono After 1711 Flag adopted in 1711, at the creation of Egelion. See History of Egelion#The Formation of Egelion (1711) Flag of the commonwealth created in 2057 following the Second Civil War. See History of Egelion#The First Commonwealth (2058-2111) Adopted in 2149. Symbolism:Top half (White). Represents our desire for peace & neutrality. Bottom half (Green). Represents our land as well as our natural bounty and beauty. The five (5) gold stars. Represents the unique value and worth of each State. Also represents the Sun ( looking towards a bright future). Flags of the Republics Adopted november 2368. Proposed by the Partido Alessandrista Reformado. Adopted February 2397. Proposed by The Communist Party of Egelion. This was the flag used during the rule of the KCCP in Egelion. Centuries later, it would be adopted by the short lived Caillean Socialist Republic during the Calliean Revolution Adopted December 2429. proposed by the Partido Alessandrista Reformado. Unknown history, just a known previous flag. Maybe December 2449 or May 2700. Adopted 2738. The flag is based on the Flag of Ghadrash, basis of the power in Egelion when it was changed to the Ghadrash centric Családi Nemzet Egelion. Adopted April 2873 proposed by SDLP/ Caillea Vinstri Bandalag. The blue represents Cailleans, the white Easterners (Eder Gira and Ghadrash), the red Southerners (Amaterians and Dul Kineas). The five sided star represents the five provinces, its inversion representing the shape of Egelion From ??? to July 3324 From July 3324 to August 3338. Adopted in 3324 by Proposal of the Socialist Party of Egelion. From August 3338 to July 3366 Adopted in July 3366 at the start of the Ninth Republic proposed by Partido Unido de los Trabajadores 200px Adopted in July 3379, during the Ninth Republic since it was seem as "royalistic behaviour" having a flag resembling the flag of the Kingdom formed after the unification of 1711. Instead the government decided to revert to a flag reminiscent of the First Commonwealth and the First Republic, the foundation of democracy in Egelion. to June 3397 From June 3397 to June 3413 there was an unknown flag of the Reino Revolucionario Tenebroso de Egelion From June 3413 to February 3452 From February 3452 to August 3487 From August 3487 to September 3490 Adopted in 3490 to June 3498 From June 3498 to October 3575 From October 2575 to August 3598 Adopted in August 3598 by proposal of the Comunion del Virrey. Adopted in March 3708 proposed by Partido Progresista. Adopted in March 3767 proposed by Partido Monarquico. .]] Flags of Egelion's Provinces These are the different flags from the provinces. Ghadrash Adopted ????, still in use by the start of the Ninth Republic. Amateria Adopted ????, still in use by the start of the Ninth Republic. Caille Adopted ????, still in use by the start of the Ninth Republic. Dul Kinea Adopted ????, still in use by the start of the Ninth Republic. Eder Gira Adopted ????, still in use by the start of the Ninth Republic. Category:Egelion Category:History of Egelion Category:Flags